Manada
by Bloodlips
Summary: Sus brazos me traen de vuelve a la vida, no la sacerdotisa roja, no los dioses, ella.


Hola todo es crédito de Geroge R.R. Martin. Espero les guste este fic.

A pesar de ser medio día, la luz del sol se veía atenuada por las grandes nubes grises que cubrían el cielo. Tenue, gris, monótono así me sentía, a pesar de toda la acción que sabía que nos esperaba con los caminantes blancos, muertos regresados a la vida terrenal _"como yo"_ pensé irónicamente. Desde que la sacerdotisa roja logro revivirme una sensación de alerta me envuelve, apenas dejándome dormir, la tensión crece en la boca de mi estómago y es que no me siento seguro no después de la muerte de casi toda mi familia, aun menos después de la traición a manos de mis propios hermanos de la guardia de la noche.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, como si de esa manera el dolor de cabeza desapareciera. Imágenes me bombardean, imágenes de aquellos tiempos felices, a pesar del odio de algunos de los Starks, los viejos dioses saben que los amaba, en especial a mi pequeña loba, mi Arya. Abro los ojos y sacudo la cabeza, me obligo a reprimir el pasado, porque duele como fuego quemando mi piel, duele imaginarla, perdida, sola… muerta.

" Lord comandante ¿desea que pospongamos la reunión?" dice Davos seriamente,

Aun me consideran Lord comandante pero en el fondo todos saben que ya no es así, ellos mismos me liberaron de mi juramento al terminar con mi vida, y ahora me observan con precaución, con respeto mezclado con miedo.

Pero no por mucho tiempo nos quedaremos aquí, pues necesitamos un lugar fijo para los salvajes y soldados para la guerra contra esos monstruos de hielo. "Necesitamos el norte" murmuro para mí mismo.

Apoyo las manos en la mesa y niego con la cabeza mientras me enfoco en tácticas de guerra, en número de soldados, en casas del norte que podamos reclutar para recuperar Winterfell de los Bolton, recuperar a Sansa, Rickon y a la vez prepararnos para la gran guerra. El sur se puede hundir en el infierno.

Así pasan algunas horas, gente entra y sale de la habitación, mientras los planes continúan. Hasta que Edd entra bruscamente, su respiración agitada. "Hay un jinete afuera del castillo, ¿le permitimos la entrada? No contesta ninguna de nuestras preguntas.

¿Un ataque? No lo pienso un solo jinete es raro, pienso en todas las posibilidades mientras camino hacia afuera. "Abran las puertas!" grito. Por puro instinto mi mano se acerca a mi espada. Un caballo negro se acerca lentamente, el jinete tiene una gran capucha gris, desgarrada y sucia. No puedo ver su rostro, pero la complexión es pequeña y delgada _. "Defitivamente no es un soldado"_ pienso.

"Su nombre y motivos para estar en el Castillo Negro jinete" mi voz es dura y firme. El jinete desmonta con tranquilidad y eso solo logra irritarme, pues me está ignorando.

"El Lord comandante le acaba de hacer una pregunta, ¡ responda!" dice Edd.

"Quiero hablar con Jon Snow" la voz de una mujer, viajando sola es un acto suicida, me acerco curioso y paro en seco. La jinete se quita la capucha y observo un hermoso rostro, con pequeñas cicatrices, cabello negro, nariz perfecta, labios rojos, piel blanca y ojos como olvidar esos ojos grises, mis rodillas tiemblan y la respiración huye de mí. Dioses no sean crueles conmigo, he perdido la razón, mi mente _. " Tú estabas muerta"_ no paro de repetir en mi mente . Ella sonríe como cuando era apenas una niña y hacia alguna travesura.

"Soy Arya Stark de Winterfell" mi corazón para solo para latir mil veces más rápido y los ojos de mi hermanita desbordan lágrimas, ella corre hacia mi pues estoy estático, y sus brazos me traen de vuelve a la vida, no la sacerdotisa roja, no los dioses, ella, mi Arya. La abrazo con fuerza, y caigo de rodillas, frente a ella. "Dioses gracias, gracias, gracias" la escucho sollozar y me aparto de ella solo para tomar su rostro entre mi manos, mi lobita es un señorita, es una guerrera lo veo en la dureza de sus ojos, ha visto los horrores de la guerra como yo, es una sobreviviente, pero en el fondo lo veo es ella, es la niña risueña, llena de dulzura, es la flor salvaje. Beso sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente. "Pensé que estabas muerta, mi pequeña loba" susurro con la voz quebrada. Al diablo los presentes, al diablo las apariencias mi hermana favorita está viva, la única que me acepto a pesar de ser un bastardo además de Robb y mi padre.

"Yo pensé que tú estabas muerto" contesta mientras toca mi rostro sin poderlo creer. Me pongo de pie, abrazándola a mí. El aullido de Ghost sobresalta a todos, y se acerca corriendo hacia nosotros, sonrió mientras Arya lo acaricia. "Necesitas comer Arya, recuperar la fuerza, ven conmigo" nos abrimos paso junto con Ghost hacia al comedor. Lo hermanos de la guardia de la noche la observan curiosos, ella camina como si todo le perteneciera, segura, con confianza.

La miro mientras come, tengo miedo que desaparezca frente a mí. Tormund la mira divertido mientras Arya devora la comida. Cuanto debes haber sufrido hermana, te protegeré, falle antes pero no ahora, pondré Winterfell a tus pies, pondré el Norte a tus pies.

"Lo siento...el viaje fue largo y llevo días sin comer" lo dice por cortesía, lo sé, porque su rostro no muestra nada de vergüenza.

"¿Como sobreviviste todos estos años?" hago la pregunta que me estaba quemando por dentro.

Ella me mira y sonríe con tristeza, después con satisfacción y de su cintura saca su espada, aguja. La veo asombrado después de tantos años aun la tiene. Ella la acaricia con ternura y saca algunas dagas también.

"Los atravesé con el extremo puntiagudo" dice con firmeza. La primera y única lección que le di.

Reímos por su infancia e inocencia perdida, porque ya no nos quedan lágrimas, porque estamos juntos y pronto seremos una manada de nuevo.


End file.
